Love in The Rain
by Jimba
Summary: When Touya can't go hiking with Sakura, she gets Syaoran. When they go up though, it becomes more than just hiking. R


Disclaimer: I do NOT own CCS so you can¡¯t sue me! ^_^

I dediacate this story to mah favorite riterz¡¦who? Oh yea Satashi and Jugzpup and Absolut Angel for inspiring me to rite write through you¡¯re writings, even thought you probably don¡¯t know it.

Syaoran~*~Syaoran

It¡¯s getting dark and pouring outside. She probably can¡¯t go up tommorow. With my finger, I tip the glass and feel the soothing hot liquid pour down my throught and man, does it feel good. I shake sleep from my head and walk slowly to my bed. I stare at my bed for a minute and plop down on it. Closing my eyes, I fall asleep.

****

Love in The Rain

By Jimba

~*~

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and adjusted them to the morning sunlight. She yawned and toppled out of bed. Sakura walked over to her window and tipped to open. The wet morning air filled her lungs.

She put on a robe over her nightgown and kicked the bottom drawer. A head of a yellow stuffed animal poked it¡¯s head out. ¡°Waddaya want?¡± asked it groggly. Sakura bent down and patted it¡¯s head.

¡°Kero-chan. I¡¯m going hiking with Touya today so behave yourself!¡± Kero-chan nodded and retreated back to his drawer. Sakura streched out her arms and legs and walked out of her room.

¡°Onii-chan!¡± Sakura called out. She walked over to Touya¡¯s room. She knocked softly. ¡°Onii-chan? Are you awake?¡± She was answered with a cough. Curious, Sakura opened Touya¡¯s door and peered in.

Touya was in bed with a thick wool blanket up to his chin. This struck Sakura odd because it was the middle of summer. Also a wet hand towel was on his forhead. ¡°Onii-chan? Are you ok?¡±

Touya opened his eyes and looked at Sakura. His eyes seemed tired and weak. He began to sit up right. ¡° Ohayou Sakura. Gomen Sakura, but I can¡¯t go with you today to that hiking trip.¡±

Sakura was hit with a wave of dissapointment. ¡° Daijobu onii-chan. You¡¯re sick, so how can I complain, ne? Sakura tried to hide her dissapointment but Touya saw right through her. ¡°Sakura. Gomen nasai. When I get better will go, ok?¡±

Sakura flashed him a smile and nodded. ¡° Daijobo. Really. We can go another day, ne?¡± Touya gave a weak smile and nodded. While he went back to sleep, Sakura tiptoed out of his room and into her¡¯s.

When she got in, she plopped on her bed. Kero-chan flew over to her. ¡°What¡¯s up?¡± Sakura told Kero-chan. ¡°Mou, Kero-chan! Touya¡¯s sick and now we can¡¯t go because I can¡¯t go by myself.¡±

¡°Why don¡¯t you call Tomoyo or one of them.¡± Sakura only shook her head. ¡°Tomoyo can¡¯t go because she¡¯s going to London, didn¡¯t you know?¡± She layed on her stomach with her hands under her chin.

Suddenly, she got an idea. ¡°Syaoran!¡± Kero-chan looked at Sakura. ¡°Huh?¡± Sakura jumped up, excited. ¡°I can go with Syaoran. Of course onii-chan would hate that, but who cares.¡±

She got off of bed and scrambled for the phone. She punched in Syaoran¡¯s number and listened to the dial tone. ¡°Moshi-moshi? Li speaking.¡± ¡°Syaoran?¡± Syaoran¡¯s voice became surprisingly sharp. ¡°Sakura?¡±

¡° Yea it¡¯s me. Listen Syaoran. Would you, could you go hiking with me today?¡± There was a pause, as if he was thinking about it. ¡°H-hai. I could.¡± Sakura practically flew. ¡°Thanks Syaoran. Meet me at my house at 9:00.¡±

Syaoran said okay and hung up. Sakura walked to her drawer and put on a loose t-shirt, with nothing under, and short shorts. She looked at herself in the mirror and nodded with satisfaction. She got her gear and also prepared one for Syaoran.

~*~

At exactly 9:00 the doorbell rang. Sakura heard her dad open the door and greet Syaoran. Syaoran came in and looked around. ¡°Mr. Kinomoto? Where¡¯s Sakura?¡± Sakura jumped from the shadows and hugged him tightly.

¡°Thank you. Thank you. Thank you.¡± Syaoran was taken back but said, ¡°It¡¯s ok Sakura.¡± Sakura calmed down and nodded. Syaoran shifted uncomfurtably. ¡°Uh, Sakura. You see, uh, I don¡¯t have any hiking¡¦¡± Sakura jumped up and said, ¡°It¡¯s ok Syaoran. I packed you one.¡±

¡°Domo arigato Sakura.¡± Touya was woken by the noise and peered out his door. ¡°What¡¯s going on?¡± When he saw Syaoran his face became ugly. ¡°What are you doing here, chinese brat!¡± he growled.

He got out and limped down the stairs. When he got to Syaoran, he weakly grabbd his collar. ¡°Onii-chan!¡± Sakura tried to get Touya off but he brushed her away. ¡°Syaoran¡¯s going hiking with me.¡±

Touya looked as if someone just cursed him out. ¡°What?!¡± Sakura grabbed Touya¡¯s shoulder. ¡°Please onii-chan. I really want to go. You couldn¡¯t so I had to find someone.¡± Sakura looked into Touya¡¯s eyes pleadingly.

Touya¡¯s heart weakened. He smiled at her. ¡°Ok.¡± He averted his gaze to Syaoran. ¡°You touch her and I¡¯ll kill you.¡± Mr. Kinomoto stepped in. ¡°Now, now. That¡¯s enough.¡± Touya let go of his grip and kissed Sakura.

Sakura returned the kiss. ¡°Don¡¯t worry, onii-chan.¡± She grabbed the two hiking packs and gave one to Syaoran. They walked out with Touya staring at them until they were out the door.

¡°Whew! Are you ok Syaoran?¡± Syaoran nodded and felt Sakura¡¯s arm link to his. ¡°We¡¯re gonna have so much fun Syaoran!¡± Again, he only nodded. When they got to the bus stop they sat on the bench.

Syaoran studied the wall map. ¡°We get off at the last stop.¡± Sakura pouted. ¡°Mou, Syaoran. How boring!¡± Syaoran replied, ¡°We¡¯ll find something to do.¡± Sakura hugged Syaoran, which made him blush furiosly.

¡°I¡¯m so glad you came Syaoran.¡± Syaoran muttered, ¡°Oh, uh, h-hai.¡± When the bus came they sat in the very back. Sakura yawned. ¡°Are you tired?¡± Sakura leened VERY close to Syaoran and put her head on his shoulder.

¡°A little¡¦¡± she cooed. Syaoran blushed but kept quiet. When he looked down, he could practically look down her shirt. It was like heaven and couldn¡¯t look away. When Sakura looked up, she saw what he was looking at and smiled, snuggling closer.

~*~

After awhile they both fell asleep. They didn¡¯t know how long they slept but was awaken by the bus driver. ¡°Hey! You kids better get off. This is last stop.¡± They thanked the driver and got out.

The view here was simply amazing. The mountians were huge and the grass was pure green. The air was so fresh and the sun was beating on their backs. Sakura grabbed Syaoran¡¯s arm and pulled him to the hiking area.

When they got there, no one was at sight. ¡°Oh well.¡± Sakura said. Syaoran shrugged in agreement. ¡°We¡¯d better get going.¡± Sakura nodded and walked next to Syaoran. The place they were walking at was like a sea of trees.

They saw many animals and Sakura cooed at all of them. After awhile they were tired and sat on a log. Syaoran took out a canteen and handed it over to Sakura. ¡°Domo arigato.¡±

Sakura took a deep swig and handed it to Syaoran. He stared at where her mouth touched and drank right on it. After they rested, they got up and continued they hike. After about an hour, they came up to a stream.

¡°Whew! Syaoran, let¡¯s rest.¡± Syaoran nodded, ¡°Ok. Let¡¯s rest by the stream.¡± When they got there, Sakura dunked her head into the stream. Syaoran could not help but laugh. ¡°Sakura, haha, get your head out of there!¡±

Sakura smiled at Syaoran and splashed him with water. After a couple of splashes, Syaoran said, ¡°Ok. Ok stop!¡± Syaron turned around and automatically felt water splat on his back. 

¡°Sakura. I said stop.¡± Sakura looked at him and said, ¡°I didn¡¯t do anything.¡± ¡°Oh, come on. You actually believe that¡¦¡± Syaoran felt water hit his neck. Instinctively, he looked up. Sure enough, there were rain clouds in the sky.

¡°Run!¡± Syaoran grabbed the two packs with one hand and Sakura¡¯s hand with the other. They ran past trees and big rocks. By now the rain was coming, full blast. Suddenly Syaoran felt Sakura fall.

Syaoran stopped running and looked back. Sakura was on the ground, moaning and holding her ankle. ¡°Sakura!¡± He chucked the bags aside and held up Sakura. ¡°I think I sprained it.¡±

Syaoran grabbed her and put her on his back. ¡°Hold on!¡± Syaoran ran with Sakura on his back. They ran and ran, looking for shelter and came upon a cave on the side of a cliff.

~*~

Syaoran gingerly put Sakura on the ground. ¡°Careful, Sakura. Are you okay?¡± Sakura nodded. ¡°A little better.¡± They both sat with their backs on the cave wall, breathing hard. Sakura suddenly spoke.

¡°Syaoran. I guess we¡¯ll just have to wait this storm out. Mou, my clothes are all wet!¡± When Syaoran looked down he blushed. Her t-shirt was all wet and it stuck to her body.

Syaoran took off his shirt and gave it to Sakura. ¡°Pu-put this on.¡± stammered Syaoran. Sakura gazed at Syaoran¡¯s lean built body. ¡°Domo arigato Syaoran.¡± She put it over her own and layed back

Syaoran stuck his head out. ¡°Man! This storm is worse than the one yesterday..¡± Sakura said nothing but nodded. When she saw Syaoran shiver, she got up and hugged him. ¡°Domo arigato Syaoran. Aren¡¯t you cold.¡±

Syaoran shivered once more but shook his head. ¡°Daijobo Sakura.¡± He led her to the back of the cave, where the light was barely visible. Syaoran felt a shiver of excitement charging up his spine.

Syaoran felt a hand reaching his and he gripped it tight. They both sat down. Sakura felt tired and leened on Syaoran¡¯s shoulder. She dozed for a while as she felt Syaoran¡¯s shaking hand run through her hair, but it wasn¡¯t because he was cold.

Syaoran, soon after fell asleep. He dreamed of his cherry blossom. From her lush brown hair to her emerald eys. Syaoran could practically cry from her sight. He slept with a smile until he was awaken by a tap.

¡°He slowly opened his eyes and found him staring right into Sakrua¡¯s. ¡°Sy-Syaoran. I¡¯ve been thinking. We¡¯ve known each other for, what, 6 years now and well¡¦¡± Sakura suddenly blushed but Syaoran seemed to read her mind.

The next thing that happened would be in Sakura¡¯s memory forever. Syaoran tipped her chin with his finger and lowered his head. Their lips touched and everything around them seemed to dissolve.

They would never know how long they kissed, but by the time they were finished, they were both out of breath. ¡°Aieshitaru Sakura.¡± They embraced and fell onto the ground, obliviated to everything around them.

They layed there until the rain stopped. Sakura was the first to get up and look out. There was a rainbow shining in the sky. ¡°Syaoran, come look!¡± Syaoran came out and looked in the sky. After a while he spoke. ¡°You know. If your brother knew what I did he¡¯d kill me.

Done in one day! Is that a record? Please review. I revised it because even I couldn¡¯t stand it. What was I thinking. Thanks Jenna or is it Jeena?


End file.
